


Unguibus et Rostro

by Lovelywik



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Romance, chapter 39 was too short okay i had to write something for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6657613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelywik/pseuds/Lovelywik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Extension of Chapter 39 in The Raven King.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unguibus et Rostro

**Author's Note:**

> i had to make the scene longer because it was really short. i do feel like the scene was perfect in the book, but it didn't stop me from wanting it to be longer. so i made it longer. slightly.
> 
> hope you enjoy!!!

Adam found Ronan leaning by the pillars of the front porch. He went to stand beside him, staring out at the fields before them. Fireflies flew in the air, glowing softly in the night sky. Adam thought about Gansey’s take on Love.

_It’s about being honest with yourself. That’s all you can do._

Adam wasn’t quite sure what truths he was hiding from, he wasn’t sure if what he felt for Ronan was love. But fact was: A few days ago Cabeswater tried to bring forth happiness. Happiness it had insisted. When he had opened up, Ronan’s music thumped through the trees, into the air they breathed.

He thought of the smile that had appeared on Ronan’s face. 

 _This is not a game_ , Adam thought. It did not feel like a game.

He thought of the feeling after the kiss. It had filled him with fuzzy light. A warmth he had not felt in a long time. And light didn’t come easily to him.

It was simple opening up his mind to Cabeswater; it was a harder opening up to a person.

They stood there, watching. Both in thought. Three deer appeared at the edge of the porch light. One of them was a beautiful pale buck, his antlers like branches or roots. They looked to Ronan, watching. Observing. Eyes penetrating through the dark of night.

“Adam?” Ronan asked. His voice broke through Adam’s thoughts. Ronan didn’t turn to look at him, he simply watched as the deer wandered off.

Love. Honesty. Ronan never lied. It was time Adam stopped.

Heart pounding, he stepped forward, turning Ronan’s face toward his and kissed him. It was a soft pressure, but there was no hesitation in it. A warmth bubbled up through him, emanating from his lips, spreading down into his chest and body. The kiss got more heated. A passion and adrenaline burning through the both of them.

Adam’s heartbeat was thunderous, his veins were like the rushing of overflowed rivers during a storm. The feeling building up inside him was pure light. It was the exhilaration that came from defiance. From fighting back. From kissing Ronan.

Somehow they found themselves back inside. They were on the living room sofa. Adam’s hand trailed beneath Ronan’s shirt, fingers lightly tracing across Ronan’s ribs. He relished in the sound Ronan made. He tugged off Ronan’s shirt, tossing it aside. Heat built up inside him as they kissed more, and more, and more.

Ronan pulled away for a moment, catching his breath. His heart was thundering as fast as his own. They kissed again, hungry for one another.

Love. This overflowing heat— this light. Adam had been starving for it.

Adam pulled his shirt off. Ronan had to catch his breath again, and somehow his heart beat faster. Harder. It was going a million miles per second. It felt like it had stopped altogether.

Ronan’s hands trailed tentatively down from Adam’s shoulders, down, down, down. His hands stopping gently on the sides of Adam’s hips. Adam pulled his face close, kissing him until they were both out of breath.

They sprawled on the living room sofa, Adam studied the tattoo that covered Ronan’s back: all sharp edges that hooked wondrously and fearfully into each other. His fingers traced lightly over the dark lines.

“ _Unguibus et rostro_ ,” Adam said.

Ronan turned, pulling Adam’s hand away from his back. This was not a dream.

He put Adam’s fingers to his mouth.


End file.
